A Pirate's life
by Elysian Prince
Summary: My First LinkXTetra. Actually my first Ledgend of Zelda! Enjoy! Rated M for reasons left out until later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not Own 'The Ledgend Of Zelda'**

**This is my first Link and Tetra Story. Hope you enjoy!**

**No Flaming me at all!**

**Chapter: 1**

* * *

Link awoke up on a ship deck. He was becoming seasick. He threw his head over board and began to barf. The pirate crew laughed at him. "_Why Did I sign up for this?"_ Link asked himself. He felt a hand on his back. He turned around. He saw the only girl on the ship who, happened to be the captain. Tetra. "You alright Link?" she asked.

"Yea. Just getting seasick." Link said. "Alright then. Help put the sail up!" Tetra barked at Link. Link nodded and, still seasick and tried to not throw up, put the sail up alone with the rest of the pirate crew laughing at him. Tetra yelled,"Why aren't you doing anything at all?" The pirate crew immediatly stiffined up and ran across the deck, finding things to do.

Link had finished putting the sail up and tied it down. "At least someone does something around here." Tetra mumbled. Link smiled in her direction. Tetra just gave a hard look to him that said, "_Get Back To Work!" _Link casually walked around finding things to do.

Tetra stumbled into her cabin. She locked the door and pulled out a journal. It was titled 'Captain's Log.'

_Captain's log, October 11th, whatever year it is... I stopped caring a while ago._

_So we have a new crewmate on deck. His name is Link. He is just about the only one that does anything around here, since my crew is lazy. I need to remind myself to fire Niko later... Anyways, He woke up seasick, normal for newcomers at sea. But, nothing really. *sigh* He looks cute. But I need to focus on my duty! _

_Can't have someone messing up the Captin's duties right? _

A knock came to her door. "Uh.. Captain? One of the crewmates started a sword fight with the new guy." the voice said. "Ugh. I'll be out in a second!" Tetra yelled. She grabbed her cutlass and kicked her door open.

There was a really big guy fighting Link. Link had no sword and the other crewmate did. Link was just dodging his attacks. "STOP!" Tetra yelled. Everybody looked her way. The guy who fought Link dropped his cutlass. "Who started this?" Tetra yelled. Some people pointed to Link, everybody else pointed to the other guy.

"TELL ME NOW!" Tetra yelled. Everyone immdiatly pointed toward the uy who had fought Link. "You! You are on laundry duty for the next month! Plus! You have to take care of everthing Link had to do today!" Tetra yelled. She picked up his cutlass and held it. Tetra motioned Link to follow her.

They went into her cabin. "Link, where is your sword?" Tetra asked angrily. "One of them hid it." Link's reply was. Tetra immediatly stormed out and a minute later, she came back with Link's sword. "Retards." Tetra said. She gave Link his cutlass back. "Alright Link. This may be your first REAL day and i'm sorry you had to witness that but that guy in particular gets angry real easily." Teta said.

Link nodded. "Now I can't give you any special treatment, even though this is your first day." Tetra said. "But since that happed, you can sleep or relax the rest of the day. Dismissed." Tetra said. Link exited and laid down on a sunny side of the ship, getting a tan.

Tetra sighed. "_I wish I could give him special treatment. But cute or not cute, he must do with the others." _Tetra thought.

Link had taken his shirt off and laid on the edge of the boat, so he could get more sun. The guy who had fought with him approached him. "So you think that since the captain has given you the day off dosen't mean that I can't mess with you." he said as he took someone else's cutlass and held it up to Link's throat.

Link was just being casual. He didn't care if a blade was at his throat. Tetra came out to talk with Link again and saw this. Link in 0.5 of a second, pulled out his sword and knocked the cutlass out of the pirates hands. "Too easy." Link said. The pirate went for his cutlass and got it but whenhe looked up, Tetra was standing on his cutlass.

"More trouble?" she asked. The pirate looked really angry now. He pushed Tetra down and grabbed his cutlass. Everyone was shocked. Even Tetra. He held the blade toward her neck, ready to kill her. Tetra had left her blade in the cabin so she couldn't help but stay there.

In a flash Link was dashing towards the pirate. He raised his blade, and then swiftly lowered it attempting to kill Tetra. Tetra was scared out of her mind. She waited for death to arrive, but it never came. Link had his blade right above her, blocking the pirate's sword. Link elbowed him back. The pirate stumbled. Link swiftly made a strike, another, another. Link had sheathed his sword.

The man's legs and head fell off. He fell to the floor, dead. Everyone cheered for Link. Link kneeled down to his head and said, "Told ya it was too easy."

Tetra opened her eyes only to see the man who was threating her, in pieces now. And their new crewmate, _shirtless_ she made a note of, extending his hand to help her up. "You alright?" Link asked. "Yes, I'm fine thanks for asking." Tetra said as she grabbed his hand and got up. "Since he threatened me and he's dead now, Link you get the position." Tetra noted.

"What was his position?" Link asked. "My bodyguard for one. And Assitant Captain for two." Tetra said. Everyone was shocked, again. The new crewmate, had been promoted into the second highest rank on a pirate ship.

Link jumped for joy. He now had the respect from the crew. And the captain's respect as well. "Alright everybody, in light of recent events, you get the rest of the day off now." Tetra said. She hated giving the crew days off. But this was an acception.

Tetra again, motioned Link to her cabin. She shut the door and sat down. "Thank you." she said. "No problem!" Link said with a very happy face on. Tetra stared at his chest. She thought, _"Wow. He's got a six pack." _She was about to start drooling until Link broke her daydream.

"Something wrong?" Link asked. Tetra acted quickly making some type of logical excuse. "Uh.. I believe that he may have been in with more people in my crew so I want you to watch them if they get near me and listen up." Tetra said.

Link smiled. "Alright!" he said. "So Link. Since you are new here, tell me about yourself." Tetra said just because she wanted to stare at Link's chest longer. "Um.. I was born on Outset Island. I never knew my mother or father." Link said before being interrupted. "That's sad. Neither did i." Tetra mentioned.

"I have a sister named Aryll." Link said. "You mean the cute girl with the blond hair?" Tetra asked. "Yes that's my sister. And I have an uncle who trained me how to fight." Link said. "Wow. And that's soon before you saved me." Tetra repeated. "Yes." Link replied. "Hm. You have saved me twice and yet I haven't done a thing to repay you." Tetra replied with a thinking face.

"No! No! You don't have to repay me captain!" Link said. "Call me Tetra." Tetra said. "Ok Tetra." Link said. Tetra smiled. "Hm...let me at least get you some wine from my private stache." Tetra said. "I'm only 16!" Link said. "Yea and I'm a 15 year old captain. You think I care about the laws?" Tetra asked. Link shrugged.

Tetra pored him a glass of wine. "Here you go! Consider this a 'Thank You' gift." Tetra said as she gave him the glass. Link drank it, leaving a slight buzz. Tetra giggled and then said, "Not used to Wine are you?" Link sluttered "Nope..." Tetra smirked and then said, "You sleep on my other mattress tonight. I fear that one glass has made you drunk." Tetra said. "Okay." Link slurred as he walked to Tetra's second bed.

Tetra made sure that he was sleeping and then pulled out her captain's log again.

_Alright. Maybe this Link kid isn't too bad. He saved my life and quickly gained most of the ranks. I saw him with his shirt off today. Needless to say, he is hot. It is funny, he is brave and cunning but can't even drink a glass of wine without getting drunk. Well I am weary so I must sleep. One last thing, was he the only one who was plotting against me?_

Tetra pondered these questions as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Aye.**

**Tetra: Not even close.**

**Link: What?**

**Infinity Warrior: Nothing.**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and review!**

**Tetra: NO FLAMES!**


	2. FIGHT!

****

Disclamer: I do not Own 'The Ledgend Of Zelda'

**This is my first Link and Tetra Story. Hope you enjoy!**

**No Flaming me at all!**

**Chapter: 2**

**Infinity Warrior: I have wrote this chapter early because of one reason. Rider-Of-Wind. Man, I'm sorry about your arm. This chapter is for you!**

**Link: (sleeping) Thats nice...**

* * *

Tetra woke up and saw that her 'hero' was still shirtless and yet maybe suffering from a hangover. Tetra chuckled at the thought of Link having a hangover. She was having a hard time believeing that, Link was alway full of energy even after he had saved her from all of those Chu-Chu's on Outset Island.

Link slowly opened his eyes. "...Huh?" Link said with a obvious slutter. "Good morning Link, you tired?" Tetra asked. "..Yeah.. Really tired." Link said with his eyes closed. Tetra smiled. "How about you sleep in for now." she said. Link's eyes opened quickly, "No! You need some help. Err. I may be tired but I still can help!" Link yelled tiredly.

Tetra replied, "Link you have been working endlessly ever since you joined the crew. You deserve some break." Tetra said. "You haven't given anyone else a break so why should I be any different?" Link said. "Link, fine. If you want to help then raise the anchor and the sail. Then come back here." Tetra said.

Link nodded and ran off. Tetra sighed and opened her Captain's log.

_October 12th, whatever year it is. Again, I really lost my sense of caring a looooooong time ago._

_So, last night Link saved me, again. He got drunk off of one glass of wine. And above all else, he has a hangover. But for some reason, he refused to sleep in. Jeez, that kid is stubborn. But he is basically the only one on this ship doing anything. Which leaves me to another point. I have reason to believe that the other pirate crew is plotting against me. Every day I only see Niko and Link. That's about it. So I must be ready for anything that happens. _

Tetra put up her Captain's log and grabbed her sword and sheathed it. She opened the door only to see Link pulling the sail up and moving cargo around for more room. "Hey Link! Where's everyone else?" Tetra yelled at him. "They're downstairs. Niko is passed out with a rum bottle in his hand on the top deck!" Link said back.

Tetra stomped her feet up to the top deck and found Niko passed out just like Link said. She kicked his head. "WAKE UP!" she yelled. "HUH?" Niko yelled as he jumped up with his eyes open. "Alright. Take the wheel Niko. We gotta get moving if we're gonna make it to Windfall Island before the day ends!" Tetra yelled at him.

**With Link...**

"So everybody got the plan?" one guy said. Link heard this and got closer. "No. Repeat it please?" another guy said. "Alright. We are gonna take control of the ship. So! Three of you attack the captain while the rest of us will attack the new guy. Then we tie the captain up and kill the new guy." one guys said. Link's eyes widened.

"Then... We take over and have our way with her, one at a time. Then, I will kill her to get rid of her." one guy said. Link shuttered from this. All he wanted to do was yell, "FUCK NO!" and kill every one of them but there were too many. Link ran up to the top deck.

"TETRA!" Link yelled. "What Link?" Tetra half yelled at him. "Everyone...gonna...kill you... 'cept Niko and me..." Link said breathlessly. "WHAT?" Tetra yelled. "Link grab two swords from my cabin quick!" Tetra yelled.

Link dashed for Tetra's cabin and grabbed her cutlass with another one. He also grabbed his shield. He then ran frantically back to Tetra and threw her, her cutlass. Then he gave Niko a cutlass and said, "Get ready." Niko nodded.

Link pulled out his sword and shield. He was at the ready. His hand started to glow. Link took notice of this and observed it. There was a triangle with three other triangles inside it. One of the triangles glowed. _"Weird.. Haven't noticed that before... Wait. Is the same thing on Tetra's hand_?" Link thought.

Tetra's hand began to glow as well. She took note of it as well. "Tetra. You have the same thing on your hand as mine. Except a different triangle is glowing." Link said as he brought his hand over to hers. Tetra was shocked. Link was right about the triangle. "Let's worry about that later Link. Get ready!" Tetra yelled.

Link got into his fighting stance. Tetra took her normal captain stance. Niko was scratching his head with a sword in his hand.

Everyone appeared on deck with their cutlasses and ran toward Link and Tetra. Link began to run at them. The odds were against him. 30 to 1.

Link started with knocking his shield on some guy's head. He fell unconcious. Link did a spin-cut. It cut four of the guy's bodies in half. Tetra was surprised. Link stabbed one guy in the head and chopped another guy's head off. Link threw his shield at a few guys. It spun and chopped the heads off of four guys.

Link picked up 2 cutlasses and sheathed his sword. He stood in a fighting stance while everyone ran toward at him. He double cutted 7 guys until they died. He then threw one of his cutlasses at a guy and it skewered 3 guys' heads. "BRING IT ON!" the last 9 guys yelled as they charged Link at once.

Link threw his cutlass to the side and pulled out his sword. He started with a stab. It hit a guy in the gut and he died. Link then spinned and cut a guy's throat. He died from his jugular vein being cut. The last 7 guys looked scared shitless.

They all charged Link, none the less. Link slashed a guy on the legs and cut his legs off. He then stabbed him in the head. 6 more guys charged at him. Link dodged the first one's attack. He twisted his arm and elbowed him in the gut. Link then took his cutlass and stabbed the guy through his heart.

Link sliced another guy's head off. 4 left to go. Link threw his cutlass, killing two guys. One by the heart, another by punctured lungs. 2 left. Link charged one guy and punched him in the face. The guy stumbled back. Link kicked the guy in the gut and then punched him off of the ship. The last guy charged toward Link. Link ducked and flipped the guy over.

The last guy fell down on his own blade and it pierced straight through his heart. Link grabbed his sword out of a guy's skull and then sheathed it. He found his shield and then placed it on his back.

Link then walked over to Tetra and Niko. Both were completly speechless. Link had just killed 30 guys without a sweat or a cut. "L-L-Link? Did you just..." Tetra said but stopped because of what he did. "Hey they wanted to hurt you so I didn't let them." Link said. Tetra was confused. Niko was looking at his cutlass.

"You want me to clean up?" Link asked. "After all that... you want to clean up?" Tetra asked. "Yep!" Link said happily. Tetra was shocked again. Niko shrugged and started gathering cutlasses from the 30 dead. Link threw the 29 dead bodies off of the ship. Remeber? The 30th one fell off the ship.

Then Link grabbed a mop and started cleaning up the blood stained ship deck. Tetra was still in the same spot, shocked. "Link!" Tetra yelled. Link looked up from his work and replied, "Yea?" "When your done come into my cabin. I need to talk with you." Tetra said to him. Link nodded.

Link had mopped up the last blood stain from the deck and put all of the cutlasses in a barrel. Niko still had his and he was practecing on a dummy on the bottom deck.

Link entered Tetra's cabin and shut the door. Tetra was sitting at her desk. "Link.. You killed every one of my crew. But you saved my life at the same time. Thanks." Tetra said. "No problem Tetra." Link said with a smile. "But what are we gonna do now?" Link asked. "That. Is a question that i'm still asking myself..." Tetra said. "Tonight. Let's get a good sleep and i'll go over it soon. Remeber, you still sleep on your mattress here." Tetra said.

"Ok! Let me lower the anchor and lower the sail first." Link said. Link went off to finish his duties and Tetra sat there at her desk. She opened her Captain's log again.

_The Strangest thing just happened. Every single one of my crew turned on me. Link and Niko were the only ones to not turn on me. Niko's an idiot so, he really dosen't count. But Link... Link had saved my life, AGAIN! Jeez. Why does he help me? After all I did was take him away from his home and get into trouble. He always bails me out._

Tetra sighed.

_So. He took 30 people on today by himself. HE KILLED EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! And the strangest thing, he didn't even have a cut, or a drop of sweat! Wow, he's really tough. That's a good quality of him. Not only is he hot but, he knows how to fight really well. I wonder how I should epay him for saving me this time?_

Tetra closed her log and walked outside. Link was lowering the anchor. Tetra began to lower the sail but it was too heavy for her. Link quickly ran over to her and said, "I got it!" Link then lowered the sail and wiped the first sweat from his face. "Alright Link. Let's get some sleep now." Tetra said.

"Ok." Link said. They both went into Tetra's cabin. Link hopped onto his bed and said, "Goodnight." then he quickly dozed off. Tetra stayed up for many minutes later. One question popping through her head.

_"Does he Like me?"_

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: This was for you, Rider-Of-Wind.**

**Link: WOW! I WAS AWESOME!**

**Tetra: You actually were. (winks at Link.) **

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review!**

**Link: NO FLAMES!**


	3. Windfall Island and Returning Home

**Disclamer: I do not Own 'The Ledgend Of Zelda**'

**This is my first Link and Tetra Story. Hope you enjoy!**

**No Flaming me at all!**

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

Tetra had awoken. She sighed. Her whole crew betrayed her. Except Niko, the idiot; and Link, the guy she had a major crush on. Tetra felt almost dead, seeing as the people who raised her, were attempting to kill her. She looked at her savior, Link. Tetra smiled and walked out of her cabin, only to find Niko passed out on the deck floor.

She kicked him in the head, causing him to wake up. "HUH?" he mumbled as he woke up. "Wake up fool!" she yelled. "Wha?" Niko said as he opened his eyes. "Raise the sail. I need to wake Link up!" Tetra yelled. Niko jumped at began to work.

Tetra went back into her cabin and tapped Link on the shoulder. "Link. Wake up." she said. "Hm? What?" Link asked as he jumped out of bed. "I need you to raise the anchor." Tetra said. Link nodded and went outside to raise the anchor.

Tetra walked over to her journal and wrote,

_October 12th, Some random year..._

_Link, what can I say? You've saved me many times, yet I find no way of repaying you. *sigh* So, I don't quite know what to do now. My whole crew is dead. I'm gonna let Niko get off at Windfall Island. It's gonna hurt me but I have to let Link go back to Outset Island. Then... I don't know... I really don't know what else to do. _

_This whole pirate thing was my entire life, no friends, no family, nothing. I wonder if... no. He wouldn't... would he? I mean come on! I was the captain of a pirate ship! I can't even tell Link I like him? _

Tetra shut the book and then hid it. She let out a big sigh and some tears erupted from her eyes. She quickly wiped them, not having them before today. She never cried, attempted to show no emotion at all. But right now she couldn't help it. Noone loved her, noone probably even cared for her.

She laid down on her bed and cried softly into her pillow. She hoped noone would see her like this. All she wanted to do was to lay down and cry.

Link had finished rasing the anchor. Niko was having trouble raising the sail. Link helped him raise it. He then wondered where Tetra was. He went to the cabin door and heard crying. Link was confused. Tetra never cried. Link entered the cabin and saw Tetra crying on her pillow.

Link cautiously went up to her and sat down on her bed. He rubbed her back and said, "What's wrong?" Tetra froze. She didn't want anyone to ever see her cry, let alone Link. '_Great... now he thinks I'm weak.' _Tetra thought. She looked up at him and said, "N-Nothing. Tell Niko we're gonna leave in a bit." Link knew her better than this, SOMETHING was up.

Link didn't budge. "Tetra tell me what's wrong." Link said with a seorious face. Tetra knew that Link was stubborn on these things. "I...I don't wanna talk about it.." Tetra mumbled. "Come on Tetra, you'll feel better if you talk about it." Link said with a smile.

Tetra went crazy inside that Link might actually care for her. "W-Well.. I-I just don't know what to do anymore..." Tetra said. Link smiled and huggged her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I-I'm just confused. This whole pirating thing. It was my whole life, until yesterday. Now, I can't do that anymore because of me having no crew anymore." Tetra said.

Link hugged her again and said, "Hey.. I'll stay with you if you want me to." Link said. Tetra looked up at him and said, "No.. You have a family and a home, I have neither. I'm not going to keep you away from what keeps you happy." Tetra said. Link smiled, "Hm.. In that case then, would you like to come live with us?"

Tetra froze again, "Did you just.." Tetra began to ask but was interrupted by Link. "If you don't want to stay with us then, it's ok." Link said. Tetra hugged Link and cried into his chest softly. "Thank you..." she said weakly. "No problem Tetra. You know if you ever want to talk about something, just tell me." Link said with a smile.

Tetra smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Link." she said. They walked outside and set sail towards Windfall Island.

They were a 15 knots away from Windfall Island. Niko was standing on the main deck and picking his nose. (typical...) Link was laying down on the deck, near Tetra; and Tetra was steering the ship.

Suddenly, a bony-hand reached up to the ship. Then another, then, another and another. There were 50 skeletons with cutlasses on board in a minute. Niko had ran up to Link at the sight and yelled, "THERE'S SKELETON THINGIES ON BOARD!"

Link jumped up and drew his sword. They began to approach them. "We're only 5 knots away from..." Tetra said as she saw the skeletons. They began to get closer. "Leave now..." they kept repeating. "I'm not sure if I can take all of them!" Link said. Tetra made a hard decision. "ABANDON SHIP!" she yelled.

Immediatly Link, and Niko jumped off of the ship. Tetra was a bit hesistant. She quickly ran to her cabin and grabbed her journal and some rupies. She ran out and was about to jump off of the deck before one of the skeletons cut her leg with a cutlass. Link yelled, "NO!" Tetra fell off boad.

Link swam over to her and saw that she was ok, but the salt water and the cut were bothering her a lot. "Don't worry, i'll get you to shore!" Link yelled as he grabbed Tetra and swam for her life toward the shore, which was in sight.

He swam for all he had, with Niko following behind. Link's heart was beating fairly fast, estimated at 130bpm. (Beats Per Minute)

Niko was surprised at how fast Link could swim. Link saw that he was about a mile away from the shore. He swam for his life. Fins started to appear around them. Link drew his sword and stabbed one of the fins. It swam away.

Link stabbed the other one, it turned out to be a shark. He stabbed it in the eye and it swam away, with a bloody eye. Link continued his swim towards the shore and when he arrived at the shore, ran towards the nearest potion store.

The manager of the store ran up to him and said, "Oh my god! James! Get the purple potions!" Link overextended himself, he passed out.

He regained conciousness two hours later, with a pain in his left leg. He ignored it and stood up, looking for Tetra. He was in a small room. Link opened the door and found Niko was sitting down in a chair. "Hey Link! It's good to see you finally up." he said.

"Where's Tetra?" Link asked. "The captain? She in the room next to yours." Niko said. Link walked into the other room, only to see Tetra in a leg cast and with a few bandages on her arm. Turns out one of the sharks might have bitten her arm.

Link walks over to her and kneels down. He heard something from her. "..Link.. did you just say you loved me?..I..love..you..to..Link..." Tetra mumbled in her sleep. Link was shocked. Tetra had a crush on him!

He did have to admit. Tetra did look cute and he did have a crush on her as well but. _"I'm not sure.. If I love you..." Link thought._

The shop manager came in and said, "Hey! You're up!" "Listen, thank you so much for helping us out here." Link said. "No problem! What's your name? I haven't seen you here before." the shop manager asked. "Link, I just came here from Outset Island." Link said. "Hey! I know that place!" the shop manager said.

"Really?" Link asked. "Yea. I went there once. There was a really nice old lady and two really creepy guys. One had a gigantic head and the other one looked like he was all skin and bone but had a spear." the shop manager asked. "Yea. That my grandma and my Uncles." Link said. "Oh. Sorry, my name is Lilia." Lilia said.

"Hi Lilia. Hey do you know how much longer she is supposed to be knocked out?" Link asked. "In a moment or two she should regain conciousness. I'll leave you two alone." Lilia said with a smile.

She walked out. Tetra mumbled. "Hey there Tetra.." Link said softly. "Hey Link.. Where am I?" Tetra asked. "Before you jumped off the deck one of the skeletons slashed your leg. You passed out and I swam you about 5 knots back to the shore. I ran through half of the town looking for a potion shop, yet I find only one." Link said.

"Y-You swam that many miles for me?" Tetra asked. "Of couse. Why would I not?" Link asked. "I guess it's because of me taking you away from your family..." Tetra said. Link smiled. "Hey, I forgive you. But as long as I have you, i'll try not to be sad about them." Link said.

Tetra smiled. Link still had that one setence buzzing around in his head. He decided to ask abou it later. Niko entered the room. "Oi! Hey captain!" he said. "Niko I am no longer your captain. I am letting you go here." Tetra said. "Alright." Niko said as he left depressed.

"Ok. Come on. Can you stand up?" Link asked. "I think so." Tetra replied. Tetra stood up. She could stand fine. She had to mind that her arm was in a cast though. They walked out of the room and saw Lilia talking to James. "Hey guys!" Link exclamed. "Hey Link. Leaving so soon?" Lilia asked. "Yea. I need to find a way back to Outset Island though." Link said. "I can take you there." James said. "Really? Thanks!" Link exclamed.

They walked out and went to the docks. Link, James, Tetra, and Lilia got on board James's ship and sailed towards Outset Island.

They arrived there three days later. Aryll was standing on the dock, hoping it was Link. She hadn't seen him for days now. Aryll was one of those people who missed others after a day of not seeing them.

As soon as they docked, Link jumped off the boat and hugged his little sister. "Hey Aryll." Link said with a smile. "Hey big brother!" Aryll exclamed. Tetra got off board and saw them hugging. She smiled. Aryll let go of her brother and saw Tetra. She ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Are you ok?" she asked seeing her arm and leg. "I'm fine." Tetra said with a smile.

Link gave James and Lilia some rupies and they left. "Come on guys. Let's go say hello to everyone." Link said. Link put Aryll on his shoulders, something she loved. And held Tetra's hand. They walked into the small village on the island, unaware of anything, if anything, had changed.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Wow. 2,009 words. Thats a lot!**

**Link: Strange...**

**Tetra: Ok?**

**Aryll: Yay!**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review!**

**Link: NO FLAMES!**


	4. WWhat did you say?

**Disclamer: I do not Own 'The Ledgend Of Zelda**'

**This is my first Link and Tetra Story. Hope you enjoy!**

**No Flaming me at all!**

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Let me tell you writers of LinkXTetra stories. I am dissappointed in you. Fans? Thank you for your patience and support. The whole time I was gone and nobody posted a chapter. Jeez. TIME TO BREAK THE SOUND BARRIER! ...Mach 5...**

* * *

Link, Aryll, and Tetra were walking back down the dock and into the village. Something was suspicious. Aryll wasn't talking, that was a bad sign. She had a sad expression on her face like somebody died or something. Plus, everybody knew that he was coming back and they didn't wait to greet him. Odd.

Link. You are sooooo right.

"Is something wrong Aryll? You're never quiet!" Link asked. Aryll broke out into tears and Link put her down off of his shoulders. He hugged her and she hugged him back. "Tell me what's wrong." Link said. Aryll hugged him even tighter. She then let go and ran off, with tears in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong with your sister?" Tetra asked. "Probably. I've never seen her like this, besides the day I left." Link said as he got up. "Should we go after her?" Tetra asked. "Yea. Let's go." Link said. Tetra nodded, then they started running after Aryll.

They saw Aryll run into the woods. They stopped at the edge. "Ok. She knows not to go in here by herself. NOW SOMETHINGS WRONG!" Link said as he drew his sword and shield and dashed through the woods. Tetra followed him. They began to get more and more cautious the further they got.

They continued to follow her a bit further. She stopped. It was a small opening in a meadow. Link recgnoized this place. Aryll went here when she was really sad. There was a carved rock in the center. Link and Tetra walked closer to it.

It was in Aryll's handwriting so it was sloppy. Link began to read it.

It read,

_"Here lies Gramma. Link and I will miss you gramma!"_

Then in regular handwriting, assumed to be one of his uncles,

"R.I.P."

His eye twitched. His brain function slowed down. Link didn't know what was happening. Then reality hit him.

"She...She's dead..." Link said astonished. Tetra saw a tear come from his eye and hugged him. "Link.. I'm here for you..." she whispered in his ear. "I... I need to think..." Link said. He ran off. Tetra ran after him, leaving Aryll behind.

Link ran off deep into the woods. Tetra followed him, but he was too fast. She just had to trust her instincts to find Link. Link stopped at a cliff fell to his knees. "WHY?" he yelled in confusion. He then fell to the ground crying. The area had a small hot spring and it was at the edge of the island.

Link cried and cried. Tetra finally found him, due to all of his crying. Seeing Link cry, heartwrenched her. She almost wanted to cry. Tetra walked over to Link, feeling emotional. "Link..." she said. Link immediatly snapped up and stopped crying. Tetra sat next to him.

She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Just let it all out. You'll feel better." Link immediatly cried. "Why Tetra? Why did she have to die..." Link asked in his muffled cries. "Well Link, we all have to leave at some point. I guess it was just your grandmothers time." Tetra said.

Link cried and cried, always yelling, "WHY?" Tetra patted his back and said, "Ssshhh... It'll be ok." Link sat up with his eyes moist. "No it won't. I never said goodbye to her before I left..." Link said. "Then say it now." Tetra said. "What?" Link replied, confused.

"Well, sometimes people can hear you, even when they are dead." Tetra said. "Ok." Link said before taking a deep breath. "Grandma. I'm sorry that I didn't say good bye but, I just couldn't bear seeing you sad. But now, I won't be able to see you ever again." Link said.

Tetra put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Tetra. For being there." Link said. He kissed her on her cheek. Tetra blushed and rubbed it. "W-What was that for?" Tetra asked. "I... I don't know..." Link said. Tetra smiled then kissed Link on the lips. Link's eyes widened for a second. Tetra backed away. "Sorry..." she said as she lowered her head. "Don't be." Link said before tackeling her and kissing her with great intensity.

Tetra deepened their kiss, she was loving every second of it. Link was emotionally confused at the moment.

_In the eyes of the departed..._

"It's good to see that Link finally has somebody to care for." Link's grandma said. "Good luck Link." she said before dissapating.

_Back with the two_...

They had finished kissing and Link was snuggling up to Tetra's chest. As of now, she was his cource of happiness. They both fell asleep very quickly.

But... What about Aryll?

"LINK! HELP!" a voice was heard from in the forest as the person was being dragged away.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Rawr?**

**Link: Wow. That was... good.**

**Infinity Warrior: pThank you in .html./p**

**Tetra: Ok?**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review!**

**Infinity: (picked up knife and chucks it at a dart board. It hits the center.) Bullseye. NO FLAMES!**


	5. ARYLL!

**Disclamer: I do not Own 'The Ledgend Of Zelda**'

**This is my first Link and Tetra Story. Hope you enjoy!**

**No Flaming me at all!**

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Hello my fans/friends/viewers. I am back with a (hopefully) epic chapter. Ready?**

* * *

Tetra awoke to the motion of Link's body. He was moving like he was in some sort of nightmare. Tetra observed his movements for a bit.

_Link's Dream..._

_Heavy breathing. Stamina decreasing. Heart beating fast. Time seemed to slow down._

_In this world, there is only Link, and an endless road of nothingness. Nobody knows where it started, or where it ends. Or even if it ends._

_"Link... Why didn't you come to say goodbye?" Link's grandma said. "I'm sorry!" Link yelled as he continued to cry. "Why?" she repeated. "I.. I don't know!" Link yelled through his cries. "Link... Link! LINK!" Link's grandma yelled._

_End..._

"Link! Link!" Tetra yelled as she shook him gently. Link sat up, ready to fight. "What?" he asked. "Nothing. You just seemed like you were having a nightmare." Tetra said. "I was." Link said with a sigh. "Do you want to talk about it?" Tetra asked.

"No." Link said. Tetra, could see it in his eyes, that he wanted to talk about it. He probably just didn't want to be a burden. "Come on. Tell me. I promise that I won't make fun of you." Tetra said as she put a hand on Link's shoulder. "Ok." Link sat down with a heavy sigh.

"I was running. There was nothing, so I don't even know what I was running from. I tripped and fell. I wouldn't stop falling for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually I hit the ground, and all of my bones snapped. I was paralized. My grandmother appeared in front of me. She kept asking me 'why didn't you say goodbye?' I kept responding, 'I don't know.'

I tried to get up and hide my face, or run away, but I couldn't." Link said. Tetra hugged Link. "There. Does it feel better to tell me now?" Tetra asked. True, Link did feel a heavy lead weight lift from him, but, there was something else. Something that he didn't know.

A itch that you can't scratch, if you say.

"Yea. A little." Link said. Tetra smiled and then told him, "If you ever need to talk about anything Link, i'm here for you." She said it with a smile and a face that said, 'I love you too much for you to be depressed, so please stop.'

_'I'm here for you._' Link thought. Yea right. Dozens of people before had told him that. Liars. But, there was something different with Tetra. She was someone a bit younger than him, understood him, and actually cared for him.

'_I'm here for you'_ Link repeated in his mind. He sighed. "Thanks Tetra." was all he could tell her at the moment. Tetra hugged him again. "Hey Tetra. Ever get the feeling that you are forgetting something?" Link asked. He almost knew what it was but he couldn't put his mind to the words. "Yes. I bet ever your sister..." Tetra said before getting interrupted. "Sister? ARYLL!" Link yelled and interrupted as he jumped up.

Tetra jumped up too. "Link! Calm down. I'm sure that your sister went home unscathed." Tetra said. "I sure hope so..." Link said. "Would it make you feel better if we went back and checked?" Tetra asked. "Yes." Link replied.

Link grabbed Tetra's hand, something that caused her to blush, and started to run back to the village. Tetra was still hanging on to his hand, not wanting him to let go. They both continued to run through the forest. They stopped at Link's first Uncle's house.

He was sparring with a dummy. "Hey! Did Aryll come into the village last night?" Link asked. "No. Why?" he replied. "I think she may be in danger." Link said. His uncle picked up a spear and then said, "I'm going to start looking now." He left. "Come on!" Link yelled.

He ran over to his second Uncle's house. Link's uncle was deep into a book. "Hey did Aryll come by last night?" Link asked. "No my boy. Why?" he asked. "She is in danger." Link said. He grabbed Tetra's arm and ran outside of the house, speeding towards the forest.

Link let go of Tetra's arm when they ran into the forest and ran with his sword drawn. "Hang on sis. I'm coming!" Link yelled. Tetra drew her cutlass. She was not as fast as he was but she was pretty close to the same speed.

They came upon Link's grandma's grave. There were drag marks there, confirming Link's theory about her being in trouble. "Come on! Follow the trail!" Link yelled. Tetra nodded and took a deep breath as they were running.

Link followed the trail until he reached an opening. He hid behind a bush. Link peered over the bush. There were Moblins. A hundred of them, to be correct. He looked around for any signs of Aryll. There was a fire and something roasting over it. It was on the other side of the camp and Link could not make it out.

He just remebered the telescope that Aryll had given him a while ago and had taken it out and peered through it. There she was. Aryll, slowly being roasted by the fire. Link gasped silently. There were hungry Moblins dancing around her. She yelled, "HELP!"

Tetra caught up with Link and kneeled down beside him. She didn't need a telescope because she recognized by the voice. She knew it was Aryll. Now only one thing remained to save her.

Time to break her out.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Hey guys!**

**Infinity: Yes. Hello.**

**Link: RAWR!**

**Infinity: ...**

**Infinity Warrior: Hey that's my line!**

**Tetra: Read and Review!**

**Infinity Warrior: NO FLAMES!**


	6. Bloody Rescue

**Disclamer: I do not Own 'The Ledgend Of Zelda**'

**This is my first Link and Tetra Story. Hope you enjoy!**

**No Flaming me at all!**

**Chapter: 7**

* * *

"Alright. Here's the plan." Link said. Tetra paid attention to him and got ready for some ridiculous plan of his. "I'm going to charge in and take them out while you get Aryll and get her out of there." Link stated. "But what about..." Tetra started.

Link drew his sword and didn't think twice before charging straight into the camp. He yelled, "AHH!" as he ran into it. The moblins quickly knew of his presence and grabbed their pitchforks and charged at him. Link quickly came into contact with the first one and slashed its' head off.

Tetra sighed. Now that all of the attention was put onto Link, she could his sister off of the island at least. She snuck into the camp, behind everyone and began to look for Aryll. She saw her on the other side of the camp and had to be cautious about any excess moblins that were in the camp.

Back with Link, he had just slain his first moblin. One down, 99 to go. Three more were in his sights. He sliced the first one's head off; the second one, he had sliced his upper body off. Then the third one he had just cut it multiple times.

15 moblins surrounded him in a circle. He did a spin attack that killed all 15 of them. Link was then covered in a bloody mess. His sword had chunks of moblin and a lot of moblin blood all over it. 81 left. Link charged one and slammed this point into the moblins' body. One charged at him from behind and threw his pitchfork at him. It hit Link in the shoulder. 5 of the moblins surrounded Link.

Link painfully tore the pitchfork out of his shoulder. He did it against his better judgement but yes, he still did it. Blood poured out of his shoulder and Link ignored it. Link used the pitch fork to stab three of the moblins, seeing as they were in a line, the one strike hit them all.

77 to go.

Tetra was almost at Aryll when she noticed her. "Tetra!" she exclaimed. Tetra moved one finger towards her mouth to show that she wanted her to be quiet. Aryll understood. Tetra cut the rope on the log that was roasting Aryll and she fell. Tetra caught her just before she was about to fall into the burning hot flames. "Thanks." she said before Aryll hugged her. "Let's get you out of here." Tetra replied.

They ran to the edge of the camp where 5 moblins were waiting for her. "Dam." she said. Tetra drew her cutlass and yelled, "Stay behind me!" Aryll did what she was told and Tetra charged the moblins.

Link was starting to get tired, but that didn't stop him. The fact that his hearts' bpm was 190 was not helping, especially with the wound in his shoulder. 6 of the moblins charged at Link. Link did one slash and it completely separated the upper and lower bodies from the 6 of these moblins.

Link picked a pitchfork up and jousted 12 moblins with that pitchfork. He then threw that pitchfork to the ground. 59 left to go. Link was getting exhausted by now, he had an extreme loss of blood and was still fighting. Link charged the moblin pack, which 20 of them came at Link all at once. Link took a defensive stance. They surrounded him and they all charged him. Link did a spin attack which killed all 20 of the moblins.

That left with 39 moblins. They all charged Link at once. Link gulped, but stood his ground. 15 of them started at Link first. One of the moblins' pitchfork hit Link on the spine. "AUGH!" Link yelled. His body was filled with adrenaline and such. He did another spin attack which killed the 15 moblins.

After that, he charged the 24 moblins. He stabbed on in the head, then turned around and cut another one's head off. He ducked, a pitchfork was there a second later, and then cut the moblins' legs. Link jumped into the air and slammed his sword down onto a moblin. One stabbed him on the side, leaving another hole in his body for blood to exit.

"DAMMIT!" Link yelled. He sheathed his sword and picked a pitchfork in both hands up. He ran towards two of them and stabbed them in the heart. He flipped backwards and there were two moblins in front of him. He stabbed them through their gut. 16 left.

6 of them charged Link. Link wasn't frightened. He threw both of the pitchforks at the 6 charging moblins. It took out four of the six and Link drew his sword. Link slashed two of them charged toward the last ten.

Link stabbed one of them, dodged a pitchfork, slashed another. 8 left to go. One stabbed him and it went deep into his body. Link began to bleed inside his mouth. "DIE!" Link yelled. He stabbed the one that had stabbed him in the head. The last seven charged him all at once. Link did a spin attack and it killed every one of them.

Tetra had gotten Aryll to safety and Aryll asked, "Where's big brother?" "I need to go find him." Tetra replied. "I'm coming with you!" Aryll exclaimed. "No. Link came here to rescue you, not to put you into more danger." Tetra said. Aryll pouted but understood. Tetra ran down and found Link was bloody, and with the bodies of 100 dead moblins around him.

She had gotten to him and asked, "Link! Are you alright?" Link looked at her and asked, "Is Aryll ok?" "Yes. But I'm more worried about you." Tetra replied. "Don't be. I can't walk much so you're gonna have to carry me back, sorry." Link replied as he fell to the floor, unconscious. "LINKKKKK!" Tetra yelled.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: I fell asleep while writing this. Sorry. :p**

**Link: How could you with my awesomeness?**

**Infinity Warrior: It was 5 A.M. dude...**

**Tetra: Forget about it.**

**Link: Read and Review.**

**Tetra: NO FLAMES!**


	7. The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not Own 'The Ledgend Of Zelda**'

**This is my first Link and Tetra Story. Hope you enjoy!**

**No Flaming me at all!**

**Chapter: 7**

* * *

Tetra ran up to Link's unconscious body and cried over it. She picked him up in her arms and ran off towards where Aryll was. As soon as Aryll spotted Link and Tetra she rushed up to them, only to see in horror what had happened to Link.

"W-What happened?" Aryll asked in horror. "No time to explain. Let's get him back to the village." Tetra stated. Aryll still had many questions, especially the one she just asked, but she knew that her brothers' life was more important. But, I digress.

Tetra's heart was pained. She was scared, not only for herself, but Link's life. He had saved her life many times and now it was time to do the opposite. She was running, with a heart beat of 189 bpm. She wished that he would still be alive, but that would only be if she ran for her life.

Aryll was confused and barely keeping up with Tetra. She had no reason to know why Link would risk his life, and possibly lose it for her own. She was happy to be alive, don't mistake that, but she was confused of why Link took on all those creatures by himself. Why hadn't Tetra help him?

Questions both rung in their heads, questions that will be answered. Sooner than they both think.

Back to reality, Tetra was carrying a bloody Link and was beginning to have a bit of a trouble with carrying him and Aryll was slowly following behind. "Come on Aryll!" Tetra exclaimed. "I-I can't go much further!" Aryll stated with taking a bunch of short breaths. "Come on Aryll! If we don't get Link back to the village then your brother has a large probability to die!" Tetra yelled. This was enough to push Aryll to her limits.

They dashed for the village, they were still in the woods so they had to be cautious of anything. But that really didn't matter, seeing as the adrenaline in both of the girls were at their all-time high. By the time that they cleared the woods, Link had lost almost half of his blood. Tetra ran towards his smarter uncle's house, seeing as he would know something about medical procedures.

Tetra climbed the ladder with Link in her arms. Aryll followed. As soon as they reached the top, Tetra ran up to the front door and kicked it open, knocking the door off of its hinges. Link's uncle stared at them, then noticed Link in a condition like that and told Tetra, "Bring him here."

Tetra did what she was told, she brought Link over to his uncle and laid him down on a table. After that, she sat down on a chair and fell asleep.

_Tetra was sitting on a hill, crying and it was during the night. Link walks up to her and asks, "What's wrong Tets?" Tetra looks up to him and then pounces up upon him. "Link! You're ok!" Tetra exclaimed. "Yea? Why wouldn't I be?" Link replied. "Didn't you almost die by those moblins that captured your sister?" Tetra asked. "Oh yea. Nah. Uncle fixed me up." Link replied._

_Tetra shook her head in understandment. "Um... Link? Can I ask you something?" Tetra asked. "Yes?" he replied. "Well, I have this problem. My head says no but my heart says yes. What do you think I should do?" Tetra asked. "That is an easy one. Just do what you feel is right. Your heart and mind are factors that interfere with your judgement. Now, what do you think is right?" Link responded._

_"Thanks Link." Tetra said as she slowly closed in for a kiss. Link didn't expect this but did what he remembered from the movies. He closed in for a kiss as well, which surprised Tetra. "Link..." Tetra whispered before the gap between their faces closed. They kissed for a while until Tetra put her hands behind Link's head. Link did the same, deepening their kiss, and Tetra's love for Link._

_They back off for a moment, just enough time for Tetra to say, "I love you..."Link's eyes flared with excitement. "I love you too Tetra." was all he said before they got into a kiss again. The night was blissful to them both. It was peaceful, they layed out stretching across the grass as the moonlight shone its' reflective lights upon them._

_"Goodnight." they said synchronized.

* * *

_

**No flames please.**

**Read and Review**


	8. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not Own 'The Ledgend Of Zelda**'

**This is my first Link and Tetra Story. Hope you enjoy!**

**No Flaming me at all!**

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

Tetra woke up with a pain in her neck. It wasn't really comfortable to sleep in a position like that, especially one that had her sitting upright. She let a yawn out, one that would wake her up, her mind in the least manner.

Suddenly, she began to worry about Link, seeing the state he was in last night. She looked around for either Aryll or Link's uncle. Nobody. She got up out of the chair, still sleepy. As she looked around, she saw where Link was taken in, for healing.

As she slowly crept up to the room Link was in, she hoped that he was ok, or at least, still alive. She stepped into the room and looked around. There he was, spread across the bed with bandages all over him. Tetra suddenly felt both a feeling of sadness and happiness, both that he was hurt and that he was alive.

The force to come closer to him, grew intensely and she gave into that force. She begun to walk towards Link, with a small smile; he did look cute when he was sleeping, although she felt it was her fault that he got hurt. As she crept up to his side, a tear fell from her eye, causing her to feel it and put her hand up to it. She immediately knew what it was and bent in to kiss Link.

Her lips got closer to his and she stopped as they were inches apart. She doubted herself at one point, but then threw it all away. She closed the gap between their faces, making their lips touch. She got partially onto the bed and kissed him lightly, putting her hand on the back of his head to make this more pleasurable.

Tetra took her lips off of Link's lips and she whispered, "I love you Link, i'm sorry that I can't say it to you, but with all of my heart, I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that." Link moved a bit, scaring Tetra, but he didn't wake up.

She stared at him, sleeping with bandages on and another tear left her eye. She couldn't see the love of her life in this state so she promised, "If you ever wake up Link, I will tell you that I love you, and I just hope that you can forgive me.

"So you do like my brother..." a voice said. Tetra moved her head up, only to see Aryll, blushing a bit. "Y-Yes." Tetra replied. Aryll smiled lightly and walked over to Tetra. She was confused at what Aryll was doing, but soon after, she gave Tetra a hug, following, "I hope you make my brother happy."

Tetra smiled and replied, "I hope I can." She wrapped her arms around Aryll, and then they let go of each other. Aryll looked at Tetra and smiled. After, she ran off, outside of the hut.

Link moaned slightly. Tetra spun her head towards him and got very close up to his face, she wanted to get one last kiss in before he woke up. If he didn't love her, at least she could remember this one kiss. She puckered her lips and closed in. He moved slightly and squinted with his eyes being closed. His eyes opened and he saw Tetra very, VERY, close to his face. "Ah!" Link yelled. He jumped up of his bed, hitting his head on Tetra's. "Ow!" she exclaimed as she fell to the floor.

"Sorry." Link said as he rubbed his head. Tetra got up and rubbed her own head as she replied, "No, it was my fault." Link then looked at her and asked, "So... What were you doing, that close to me?" Tetra blushed at the answer.

"Well... Uh... Never mind that. Lay back down now, you are probably sore." Tetra told him as she gave him a light push down. Link easily fell down and sighed. "Alright, you got me. But can you tell me why?" he asked. Tetra sighed herself. "Link... Have you ever wanted to do something, but were worried of the consequences?" she asked. "Yea. All the time." Link smiled. "Alright, please answer this question for me. Do you love me Link?" Tetra asked.

"Of course I love you Tetra! You're my best friend ever." he replied. "No, I mean boyfriend-girlfriend love. Love, love." she told him. "Oh... Uh... You see... Um..." Link thought as his face begun to turn red. "Just tell me, yes, or no." she told him as she frowned and slowly backed off.

"Tetra. Listen to me." Link said, snapping her attention towards him and suddenly stopping. "I love you Tetra, ever since I first saved you from that tree in the woods, i've loved you." he told her. Tetra smiled and replied, "I love you too Link."

She lent into a kiss. Link could only lift his head carefully, and pucker his lips. Their lips collided with an unforgettable impact. A jolt flew down their spines and they both enjoyed it. Tetra had her eyes open and so did Link; the kiss had more effect on both of them then either of them thought.

They slowly closed their eyes and passionately gave in to the special time that they were given.


	9. Passion

**Disclaimer: I do not Own 'The Legend Of Zelda**'

**This is my first Link and Tetra Story. Hope you enjoy!**

**No Flaming me at all!**

**Chapter: 9**

* * *

By now and now, they had been kissing for seemingly the eternity that they were available in. Her tongue against his, his hands against hers, their love combining to make them both happy, and most importantly the birth of a new love.

As an overview; time was only just a statement for the two. They were young and in love.

Tetra took her hands away from Link's and placed it on his head, supporting her kiss and strengthening it. Link did the same, but instead of strengthening it, he brought her closer, by tugging her onto the small bed. Tetra squealed quietly when she hit the bed, but continued to kiss him.

Their hormones were getting the best of them both. Link, who was trying to hold his love for her back as long as he could; his love for her had exploded in this one moment, making it much more hastier than it had to be.

With Tetra, on the other hand, she was blinded by her love for Link. Blinded by her love, and memorized by his kissing abilities. She was, in love and for the first time, he returned it. She felt so stupid as to not confessing to him within an earlier time frame; otherwise they wouldn't be in this situation. He may have not been hurt, maybe they would have been married by now! But she was thinking too harshly and with too much haste.

But now was not the moment of thinking for the two; now was a moment of love, and of passion. Their true colors of love were showing in many ways which neither of them could control. Just do what their instincts told them to do.

Little did they know, Aryll was spying on the two passionately making out with wide eyes and she wanted to say something; but she thought that her brother would be angry with her if she did interfere.

They both parted for a moment, for a gasp of breath; which the two were panting. The room was getting emotionally warm for the two and their hormones were going frantic. "Link..." Tetra whispered as her warm breath ironically sent chills down Link's spine. "Yes, my love?" Link replied in a deep voice.

Tetra slowly began to rub herself on Link. "Do you wanna?" she asked. Link was a little shocked by her hasteness and then replied, "What? We only just started loving each other, and we haven't even dated!" Link said aloud. "I know Link, but I want to be forever yours. Isn't time only a factor?" she asked. "Yes, but we only have so little." he replied. "That is another reason why." she showed him.

Link thought about it for a moment. The consequences of having a child with Tetra versus the fact that if he leaves now, she will be furious. He did love Tetra enough to have a child with her; its just that he didn't think that he was ready for a kid at that moment.

"Tetra. I love you with all my soul; but I don't want to get you pregnant." Link told her as Tetra frowned a bit. "Why?" she asked. "I... I just don't think that I am ready for a kid, I mean, we're only 16! Don't you think it is too early?" he asked. She sighed and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Link, I tried to force you into something you didn't want to." she said as she looked away from his face.

"Tetra. Look at me." Link stated. She looked up at him with a small tear in her eye and he smiled softly. His finger lightly trailed across her face and gently wiped it across her face. "Tetra. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and I hate it when you are sad. Please, if not for you, for me, smile and make my day?" he asked.

Tetra smiled dimly and then quietly replied, "Ok." They shared one last kiss before Link fell asleep again.

* * *

**Alright then. This is the first time I am letting the audience interfere with my story! **

**Ok everyone. I have two choices.**

**1. Skip 2 years for next chapter**

**OR**

**2. Another chapter for this time frame (you must suggest what you think should go on)**

**Thanks! And please review!**


End file.
